


A touchy (messy) chat

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [10]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Filming, Funny, Humor, I Missed You, I'm Sorry, I'm back, LOVE NCT, M/M, Messy, Touch, and, enjoy, love ya, musicvideo, nct127 - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: IAmTooCute: I dare you not to scream the moment you see your love falling to the ground and on top of your head as well! It was SO HOT!FreeCoffeeForKisses: Aw my babe thinks I’m hot even when I fall down :3FreeCoffeeForKisses: Wait but I didn’t hit your headIAmTooCute:  I was talking about the coffeeILoveDonghyuck: ouchChicagoOppa: Yuta’s soul has left the chatFreeCoffeeForKisses: My heart..





	A touchy (messy) chat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it's been a while guys... I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! I hope ya all are doing well. I'll explain you what happened at the end of the work if you want! Thans for the support you always gave me and to this series! Your comments and good feedback are life! Thank you so so much! Love ya all and I hope you'll enjoy this new messy chat <3

\-------

Taeil:  _ **FullMoon**_

Johnny:  _ **ChicagoOppa**_

Taeyong:  _ **GrandTY**_

Yuta:  _ **FreeCoffeeForKisses**_

Doyoung:  _ **BunnyBunny**_

Jaehyun:  _ **Jeffrey**_

Winwin:  _ **IAmTooCute**_

Mark:  _ **ILoveDonghyuck**_

Haechan:  _ **TheMaknaeIsBack**_

\-------

 _ **\-----FullMoon**_  just sent a message on “WINWIN WEARING THAT BERET IS HELLA CUTE” _ **\-----**_

_**FullMoon** _ _: this is weird_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: what?_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: you? Yes just a little bit_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: bang!_

_**FullMoon** _ _: SHUT UP MORK!_

_**Jeffrey** _ _: The fact that we are texting each other while we are all in the same room? Yes this is pretty weird.._

_**FullMoon** _ _: No I meont th-_

_**GrandTY** _ _: well we’re not allowed to talk aymore so let’s deal with it_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: why did we end up in this situation again?_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: cause some of us were too noisy during your recording and it may have messed the final result up… just a bit_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: uh?_

_**GrandTY** _ _: let’s say that your part ended up having some umh… unecessary background vocals_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: Hyuck, Yuta and WinWin screaming at a range that can only be compared to Chenle during his best days to be precise_

_**FullMoon** _ _: It’s so nice to be noticed, I might cry_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: upsy upsy_

_**FullMoon** _ _: You brot…_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: SO IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAD TO SING MY WHOLE PART AGAIN!! I SWEAR I’M GONNA-_

_**GrandTY** _ _: SIT DOWN AND STAY QUIET! Because we don’t want them to forbid us to move as well, right Doyoung?_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: UGH!!!!!_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: I dare you not to scream after someone (YUTA HYUNG) spilled a whole cup of EXTREMELY HOT COFFEE on your arm!!_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: I dare you not to scream when someone steps on your foot making you fall along the cup of coffee you bought for your babe!_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: It was an accident!!!_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: You were running like a fool without watching where you were going!_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: Mork hyung was chasing me!_

_**ILoveDonghyuck**_ _: You stole my watermelon!_  
  


_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: I was hungry, ok??_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: eat your food!_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: I had just one piece of the cake Johnny hyung backed.. I want to be alive at the end of this filming!_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: HEY_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: love ya :3_

_**IAmTooCute** _ _: I dare you not to scream the moment you see your love falling to the ground and on top of your head as well! It was SO HOT!_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: Aw my babe thinks I’m hot even when I fall down :3_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: Wait but I didn’t hit your head_

_**IAmTooCute** _ _:  I was talking about the coffee_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: ouch_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: Yuta’s soul has left the chat_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: My heart.._

_**IAmTooCute** _ _: Some coffe ended up on the back of my head as well messing up my hair._

_**Jeffrey** _ _: the MV’s producer was soooo mad_

_**IAmTooCute** _ _: Yes! And they made me put that stupid beret to cover it up_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: I was about to say how it makes you look hella cute but I’m still looking for the pieces of my heart_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: what a poet_

_**GrandTY** _ _: Be glad I convinced them to give you that hat and saved time! We are so late! Yesterday was supposed to be the last day of filming but guess who’s still here.._

_**IAmTooCute** _ _: I WANNA BREAK SOMETHING_

_**Jeffrey** _ _: wo wo wo someone is a bit aggressive today_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: do you want some of my cake to cheer you up a bit?_

_**IAmTooCute** _ _: No thanks I’m intolerant to poison_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: OH COME ON WHAT’S UP WITH MY CAKE??_

\-----  _ **IAmTooCute**_  just sent a pic -----

_**IAmTooCute** _ _: What do you think?????????_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: Hyung are you on your period or what?_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: lol_

_**FullMoon** _ _: I wouldn’t be surprised considering whot we ore doing.._

_**GrandTY** _ _: like?_

_**FullMoon** _ _: Finolly I con tolk_

_**FullMoon** _ _: Don’t you think thot this MV is kindo similor to o pods commerciol?_

_**FullMoon** _ _: JOHNNY AND JOEHYUN STOP LOUGHING I CON SEE YOU!!_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: Oh come on I can’t with your A’s lack!_

_**Jeffrey** _ _: you’re like: MOMOMO FOFOFO TOTOTO KOKOKOKO_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_**FullMoon** _ _: I hote yo oll_

_**Jeffrey** _ _: YOLOOOO_

_**FullMoon** _ _: OMG stop it!_

_**GrandTY** _ _: It is more similar to a pijama party in my opinion._

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: mmmh I kinda agree with the pads commercial theory_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: Were you the one to suggest the producer this idea Yuta?_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: what do you…. OOOH COME ON IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! Let’s not bring up that embarassing story again please!_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: sure, you bought pads by accident_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: I thought they were packed napkins._

_**FullMoon** _ _: How con you mistoke pods for pocked nopkins??_

_**Jeffrey** _ _: opopopopopopo_

_**FullMoon** _ _: ………. -,-_

_**FreeCoffeeForKisses** _ _: Oh come on!! I tought it could be a cute idea for the dinner with our managers_

_**TheMaknaeIsBack** _ _: their faces were so epic… I’ll never forget that day_

_**BunnyBunny** _ _: they’ll never forget it as well trust me_

_**GrandTY** _ _: I never wanted to hide inide the cupboard so much in my whole life…_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: I don’t think they’ll ever come over for dinner again_

_**ChicagoOppa** _ _: I tried to fix things up a bit by sending them some of my cake.. but they never mentioned it when we saw them the following days_

_**ILoveDonghyuck** _ _: never again._

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, thank you for remembering about my series even after months or thank you for giving it a try :3 I missed posting so much but during the last month I went trought one of the worst moments of my life. I'll go straight to the point guys... I started suffering from an eating disorder (The bitch which starts with A) which took away all my happiness, all my whishes, and my good health as well.. I lost myself. I had to took a pause from everything and prioritize my health. I wasn't even able to smile anymore, and all I wanna do with this series is to bring happiness to all the ones who read it... I hope you can understand that I couldn't do it during that period. Now things are getting better, I feel better physically and mentally as well. I hope I'll be able to go on with this series more frequently so that I could be able to make you smile like I used to... I love ya all guys. I'm doing well now, and I hope you are doing well as well!! See you soon and thank you for all the suport! Sorry againg for being so late. Love ya <3


End file.
